For the backlighting of display devices, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), light-emitting diodes can be used as radiation sources. However, such applications require a high gamut to represent the largest possible proportion of the colors perceptible by the human eye. For example, LEDs that emit in the blue spectral range and have a luminescent material emitting in the yellow spectral range, can be used for radiation that appears white to the human eye with high efficiency, but with reduced gamut. The gamut can be improved by adding further luminescent materials, but the efficiency decreases. A high color gamut can also be achieved, when three different light-emitting diodes directly generate radiation in the red, green and blue spectral range. However, this requires complex electronic control due to the control of three light-emitting diodes.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a semiconductor component with which a mixed radiation can be achieved with high efficiency.